The Doulos Bond
by snapeisalive
Summary: Hermione is captured while searching for Horcruxes, but Severus convinces Voldemort that she's more useful alive than dead.  In return he forces a servant's bond onto them.  Can the bond turn the war? Will a spy be born? HG/SS. AU
1. Running

Summary:

Hermione is captured while searching for Horcruxes, but Severus convinces Voldemort that she is more useful alive than dead. In return he forces a servant's bond onto both of them. Can the bond turn the tides of the war? Will a new spy be born that no one could have ever predicted? Will love blossom amidst the turmoil? Read to find out! HG/SS. AU after HBP.

Welcome back my lovely readers! As always, I own nothing! It all belongs to the lovely J. K Rowling. Enjoy my latest story!

The Doulos Bond

Chapter 1

Running

The howling wind whipped around a small canvas tent that stood alone in the depths of the Forest of Dean. Sprinklings of snow and frost had clung to the material of the tent, threatening the occupants inside.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat huddled silently in their tent in the middle of the cold, dark forest as they had been for the last four days. They ceased their search for more horcruxes due to the dangerous presence of Death Eaters that was detected just outside the tent's elaborate wards. Although the trio was anxious to restart their search, there was nothing to do but wait out the Death Eaters that were persistently lingering nearby. They were confident their wards were strong enough to keep them hidden from the danger, but trio wasn't going to take any chances.

The last thing they needed was to get captured.

So here they were. Sitting silently with only their thoughts to keep them company. Nothing could send them onto the brink of insanity quite like spending four days thinking.

To keep from going absolutely mad, Hermione couldn't help but reminisce about how they had ended up here. And how they weren't any closer to finding all the Horcruxes. Or to killing Voldemort.

Ever since Professor Snape murdered Dumbledore, they had been wandering aimlessly around the British countryside. The Order had been without a leader and without a plan of attack since Dumbledore's untimely death. Since then, she had taken the initiative of planning the trio's movements through ideas she had stumbled upon in her readings. But she had finally run out of leads to go on. And there was absolutely no way they could return to headquarters empty handed after the devastating blow of Dumbledore's death. They all had realized that they were the absolute last chance the Order had to win this war.

She knew they were doomed. She hoped the boys hadn't realized how quite screwed they were. But she feared Harry was on the verge of a break down.

Hermione shook her head to clear her mind of the negative thoughts. After all, being mentally defeated would only ensure they would lose this war. But she couldn't help but worry about her best mates, Harry especially.

Harry sat to her left seemingly in deep thought. His brow was scrunched as if he was trying to devise some sort of plan. Hermione had no doubt that was exactly what he was up to.

'I hope he's having better luck than I am,' Hermione thought to herself.

Ron sat on her left, warming his hands over the small fire in front of them. Hermione magically controlled the smell, size, and smoke of the fire in order to keep them hidden. At least they could have the small luxury of warmth in the middle of this god-forsaken hell-hole.

His flaming red hair had gotten long enough to cover his eyes as he stooped over the fire. She had offered to trim it numerous times, but every time he declined. He claimed only his mum could cut it up to par.

Although she couldn't see him, Hermione knew Ron was worried as well. But not as much about their own safety as his family's back home. After the attack on the Burrow, she knew his family was constantly on his mind.

Hermione was pretty sure this was the last place on earth Ron wanted to be at this moment. But he felt some sort of obligation to the group to stick around. She was glad he was here, if only for some companionship besides surly Harry's.

She couldn't blame Ron for caring about his family. She only wished that she had someone back home worrying about her. Choosing to obliviate her parents and send them to Australia was one of the toughest decisions she had ever made.

At least they were safe. One less thing to worry about. Or at least that's what she told herself every day.

She sighed and shook her head in disappointment at what their efforts had come to. They were alone in the middle of a snowy forest hiding like cowards inside their warded tents while the war raged on around them.

And they called themselves Gryffindors!

She looked around at the faces of the other two before quickly deciding on a new plan of action. She couldn't sit around another minute longer. They were the leaders of the Order now so she decided they had better start acting like it.

And what better time than the present?

"I've had enough of this already," Hermione interrupted the silence by whispering quietly but loudly enough to let the boys know that she meant business. "We can't sit around here any more."

"What else should we do, Hermione!" Harry snapped back in an angry whisper. "We're surrounded! I'm not going to hand us over, not now. Not after all of this."

Hermione sighed at his expected outburst before continuing, "Hear me out," for a moment she thought they wouldn't listen but eventually she gained their attention. "For all we know they already know we're here. When have they ever surrounded us for this long? Especially in a place as deserted as this? The longer we wait I fear the better chance we have of being captured."

"You really think they know we're here?" Ron whimpered as he nervously eyed Hermione and Harry.

"He's right, Hermione. If they knew we were here, they would've attacked us four days ago," Harry started, "We should wait them out."

"Should we wait here forever then?" Hermione said sarcastically as she crossed her arms across her chest. "We'll just wait here while they're off murdering the rest of the Order before bringing Voldemort here to finish us off? We're sitting ducks! For all we know, half the Order is already dead because we were too cowardly to take things into our own hands."

She had to get through to them, and ninety nine percent of the time making the boys think their loved ones were in danger would prod them into action. She only hoped it would work this time.

Realization of what could possibly be happening beyond the forest had the boys thinking.

"You really think they're murdering our families?" Ron whispered in horror as his face turned pale white with the thought of losing his family.

Harry pursed his lips together and scrunched his brow in thought carefully considering his options before whispering back, "You're right. We need to get out of here," he said before he looked up at Hermione, "What's the plan?"

Ron nodded his head in agreement. He would never let his family suffer because of his own inaction.

Hermione smiled at both of them briefly before diving into the plans she had developed.

"I think the best shot we have of getting out of here alive is to make a run for it. We're younger and faster than most of these Death Eaters and it would certainly be unexpected for us to up and sprint away," she said enthusiastically as both the boys nodded their heads in agreement. "I'll drop the wards around the tent then I'm thinking that we should aim for the sharp downhill path that starts about thirty metres from here."

Ron interrupted, "Hermione that's bloody insane! Have you seen how steep that hill is? We may as well throw ourselves off a cliff!"

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "He's right, Hermione. We'll never make it running down the side of that hill without taking a dangerous tumble."

Hermione put both her hands up and started once more, "Ok, Ok. I understand what you both are saying but think about it. If we start running down a steep hill do you really think the Death Eaters are going to chase us? Or if they're actually stupid enough to attempt it that they'll not tumble themselves?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement, "We'll just have to run like hell. As long as we make it past those first thirty metres the hill is our best chance." He turned to Ron who seemed the most skeptical before comforting him, "Ron, we can do this. It's no steeper than any of those other hills we've walked down. We'll make it."

Ron nodded his head in determination.

"But what about apparation? Can't the Death Eaters simply head us off by apparating from the top of the hill to the bottom before we can finish running?" Harry turned to Hermione to ask.

"I can set up anti-apparation wards that will extend until just past the bottom of the hill to ensure that they'll be unable to. By extending it to the bottom of the hill where none of them will be able to catch up with us, we can ensure that they can't trace our apparation," Hermione explained further. "If we attempt to apparate as soon as the wards are dropped around our tent, the Death Eaters will be able to trace our apparation which could put us in a serious bind later. This is definitely our best plan for escaping completely untraced."

Both the boys nodded their heads in agreement, unable to find a further flaw in her plan.

"Of course in case anything goes wrong we'll need a contingency plan," Hermione continued.

"The plan is flawless, Hermione. Everything will be great," Ron said optimistically.

"Every plan has its flaw, Ron. That's why we have to have alternate plans," She whispered back.

"You're beginning to sound like Mad-Eye. At least we have someone who can take his place," Ron joked as Hermione punched him lovingly in the shoulder with a smirk.

Leave it to Ron to lighten up the mood.

"Ha ha, very funny, Ronald," she said lightheartedly. "But in all seriousness there will have to be a couple of guidelines that we must follow."

"Like what?" Harry asked with interest.

"If one of us falls when running or is hit by a curse the rest keep going if it means all of us will be captured. We can't compromise the entire war for one of us," she whispered meekly.

"No! No way! I'm not leaving anyone behind! Not with the Death Eaters right there! I can't sentence either of you to death over myself like that," Harry leaped up and angrily yelled.

"Hush, Harry! They'll hear you!" Hermione whispered back as she yanked him back to the ground by his arm. "I'm not saying that I like the plan either, but it's necessary. Just be careful and follow the plan and we won't have to worry about it happening!"

Harry ground his teeth together before finally nodding his head in agreement.

"Also never turn back. We can't risk speed to know where our enemies are. Just keep running as fast as you can. Do not fire off any spells unless they're for protection. Do I make myself clear?" she continued.

They both nodded once more.

"When are we going to go for it?" Ron asked with a set jaw of determination firmly in place.

Hermione looked at both of them before saying, "There's no time like the present."

Harry stood up at once and brushed the dust off his trousers before heading outside of the tent. Hermione and Ron followed suit after Hermione grabbed her bag, stuffed essentials inside, and minimized it to fit into her pocket.

As the trio stood in a circle outside the tent, still under the protective wards they had placed days earlier, they could see the Death Eaters pacing around right outside where the wards ended. There had to be at least fifteen of them. And those were probably just the ones they could see. This was definitely going to be a risky flight attempt, but all three knew it was there only hope of getting out alive. There only hope of returning to their family and friends. The element of surprise was the only advantage they had. Although the Death Eaters couldn't see them standing there, the trio knew they would soon be able to.

At this thought Harry, Hermione and Ron formed a small circle and held hands. They took in the last moment of calm before the chaos would ensue. One last moment of comfort before they returned to the front lines of the war. They took in this one last moment of silence before Harry whispered to them, "Whatever happens tonight, I wanted both of you to know how much you mean to me. You're my best friends. My family. I love you guys."

"Love you too, Harry," Ron and Hermione both whispered back before wrapping him in one final hug.

They took their final slow walk towards the end of the wards closest to the steep hill. Each took out their wand before nodding to each other signaling they were ready for one hell of a footrace.

Hermione raised her wand to the sky before whispering, _"Finite Incantatem"_.

Sparkling walls that signified the wards Hermione had placed earlier began to fall around the area.

As soon as the walls fell to the ground, the trio began running as fast as their legs could carry them across the thirty metres to where the hill began to drop off.

"There they are! Get them!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed evilly into the chilly winter night.

It didn't take long for the surrounding Death Eaters to move into action. They began to fire off curse after curse at the trio while running closer to the edge themselves.

Hermione was a quick runner, but she was still a couple of strides behind both of the boys. She was sure she was still moving quickly enough to make it the whole thirty metres without being caught.

Twenty metres left.

"_Crucio!"_ Lucius Malfoy screamed towards Harry who deftly dodged it.

"Get them you idiots!" Bellatrix continued to scream as she ran closer and closer.

Ten metres left.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Dolohov screamed at the back of Hermione who carefully blocked it and sent it sailing back towards him.

"Almost there," Hermione huffed to herself as she continued to keep a close pace with the boys.

Five metres left.

"_Relashio!"_

"_Protego!"_

Three metres.

"Get them you bloody fools! They're getting away!" Bellatrix screamed angrily.

One metre.

Hermione saw the boys begin to make their quick descent into the darkness that was the steep hill. She risked one glance back to see how close the Death Eaters were to them. As she turned her head to take account of where they were, she noticed that they were still within a close distance. She knew then that she should've followed her own rules and kept running, for that glance back surely cost her valuable seconds.

But this foot race was definitely not over yet. Hopefully the hill would give them the advantage they would need.

With that last thought, Hermione took the plunge down the hill. It was definitely much steeper than she originally anticipated. She took each step as carefully and quickly as she could. It was a very good thing she decided to wear her best trainers today. But as she ran down the hill, the ground was soft and her feet began to slip with every step she took.

She increased her concentration on remaining upright and dug her heels into the ground with every stride.

She could see the boys still running down the hill in front of her. They were pulling further and further ahead of her. She knew she wouldn't have to worry about them.

'At least they're safe,' she thought to herself as she continued down the hill.

"I see the mudblood!" she heard Malfoy yell from about five metres behind her.

'Damn! They were definitely running much faster than I thought they would!' Hermione thought before trying to increase her pace without tumbling down the hill.

Now she could see the bottom through the darkness of the night. The boys were just about at the end of their run.

Just a little bit further and they would all be safe. Hopefully Lucius was far enough away to not be able to trace them when they apparated.

All of a sudden she felt her world tilt. It took her a second to figure out that she had slipped and fallen. Her back hit the ground hard as her body continued to slide towards the bottom of the hill.

"Hermione!" she heard both Harry and Ron yell.

She felt Lucius Malfoy close in on her as her body finally reached the bottom of the hill. She knew the boys would come over and try to duel the Death Eaters to get her back but she knew they would never win. Two wizards didn't stand a chance against at least fifteen. She had to get them to leave without her. She had to get them to safety even if it meant her capture.

"Leave me! Remember the plan!" Hermione screamed at the boys as Lucius's hand grasped her upper arm.

She didn't hear the expected 'pop' of apparation and she knew the boys were hesitant to leave.

"Now!" she screamed one last time until she heard the 'pop' she had been waiting for.

Lucius kicked her swiftly in the stomach rendering her unable to defend herself as Bellatrix caught up to where she was lying.

"It's a shame that we couldn't catch the Potter boy, but this is quite the consolation isn't it, Bella?" Lucius whispered with a grotesque smirk smeared across his evil face.

"The Dark Lord will be very pleased," Bellatrix cackled with pleasure.

Lucius quirked one eyebrow towards her before harshly grasping Hermione in his arms and apparating away with a small 'pop'.

* * *

><p>AN:

Welcome everyone to my newest story! Like it? Hate it? Please leave me a review! It will only take one second of your time to make my life!


	2. The Lair

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, favorites, and alerts! As a treat for all your hard-work, here's another chapter for you all! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Lair

With a loud thud, Hermione was dropped from Lucius's arms onto her side which collided with a cold, damp, cement floor. No longer was she in the safety of the forest or anywhere near her friends. The evil radiating off the walls of this strange place she was deliberately abducted to was palpable. As fast as she had left the forest, she had ended up in what could only be determined as Voldemort's lair. She didn't need to look up to know that she was surrounded by Death Eaters each of whom was staring directly at her as a tasty prize to devour. She truly was stuck in the lions' den. But worst of all, she could sense a distinctly evil figure standing in front of her.

'That must be Voldemort,' she thought to herself as panic began to set in. 'I need to figure out a way to get the hell out of here!'

From her place on the ground she chanced a look up to survey her surroundings for any escape route. That was when despair truly overcame her. Not an exit in sight. There was no way she was going to escape this. Not this time. The entire room she was now in was built completely of stones and cement. The dampness and darkness of the room resembled that of a dungeon. It was lit by torches which framed every square inch of the circular walls that enveloped the entire space. In fact, from what she could tell, the entire room was one enormous circle. Almost like an ancient Roman amphitheatre.

'Fitting,' she thought silently to herself, 'For I'm definitely going to be the entertainment tonight.'

A muggle-born witch who was best friends with the Boy-Who-Lived being captured by the Death Eaters could only guarantee her death. Or at least that's what she hoped for. Surely they would torture her to the brink of insanity first. And she knew her mind would not break easily. The Gryffindor in her wouldn't allow it after all.

She took a deep breath and a large gulp to calm her nerves. She had to maintain focus. She couldn't let them see how scared she really was. It would only make prolonging her torture that much more enticing to the crowd of manic Death Eaters. After a moment of gathering her courage she began to rise off the floor and onto her feet, but her movement was interrupted by a scream from the man standing directly in front of her.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort screamed as he pointed his wand at Hermione's chest.

In an instant she dropped to the ground and felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her entire life. It felt as if her skin was on fire and her organs were burning her alive from the inside out. This curse had nothing on any curse she had ever felt before. She could feel the evil and hatred from Voldemort streaming through her entire being. She willed the pain to stop. Even death would be better than this.

Eventually the pain did stop. But the after-shocks remained. Her body quaked with small tremors that mimicked those that the curse forced upon her. She couldn't control her body, but could only hope that it would begin to function on its own again.

'Hopefully sooner rather than later,' she couldn't help but think to herself as she willed her body back under her own control.

As her body continued to writhe on the ground from the after-shocks, she saw Voldemort slowly begin to approach her.

"You think you are _worthy_ to stand in my presence, mudblood?" Voldemort hissed as he lowered his wand and approached where Hermione was lying on the cement.

"Tsk, tsk. It's a shame your friends couldn't grace us with their presence as well," Voldemort said as he circled around her body. "Their time will come soon enough."

He blasted one last Cruciatus Curse at her just to listen to her screams.

Hermione couldn't help but unleash another blood-curdling scream as he held the curse much longer than the first time.

'Merlin please let it end! Please!' she thought as spots began to form in front of her eyes.

Alas even her mind was too stubborn to leave at the torture. She wouldn't be given the gift of unconsciousness. Not tonight. Her mind was going to have her endure every moment.

"_Sectumsempra!"_ Voldemort screamed as specs of spit flew out of his mouth and onto Hermione's face.

Blood began to pour out of a gash that suddenly appeared and ran diagonally across the length of her torso. And yet she remained conscious. But her screams began to die down. Adrenaline was kicking in, causing her to feel devoid of any pain.

She wondered how long her body could go on taking this abuse.

Hopefully not too long.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape cringed as he watched the Dark Lord continue to torture his brightest student.<p>

'Ex-student,' he reminded himself silently.

It was difficult to remember that he was no longer part of the staff at Hogwart's. After he murdered Dumbledore, at Dumbledore's request of course, he was obviously not welcomed back. But as that door shut, also did the door on his life of espionage. For with Albus's death, Severus lost his last remaining shroud of trust with the Order of the Phoenix. He was all alone now. His life was now hanging in limbo. He was neither useful to the side of the light nor the dark. In the past, being a spy ensured his life was protected no matter the outcome of the war. And now that was over.

He feared his usefulness with the Dark Lord was quickly coming to an end. Revels involving torturing innocent muggles or children were of no interest to him and neither was going on murderous missions in the name of the Dark Lord. No, his only value was his ability to procure information on the going-ons of Potter and the Order.

And potion making of course. But both he and the Dark Lord knew he could easily be replaced in that regard. For there were many talented Potion masters out there willing to serve the Dark Lord as well as participate in the mandatory tortures and murders of which he wanted no part. He had come to the point where he was inevitably disposable unless he came up with a plan.

And here she was. Dropped right in front of him. His golden ticket. His pass to once again being invaluable.

"What do you think, Severus?" Voldemort asked Severus from across the room.

Severus maintained his composure even though he had absolutely no idea what the bloody hell he was asking of him.

'Give it a few minutes. Pretend like you're pondering for a great answer,' he thought to himself as he smeared a thoughtful look onto his face.

"Well? I don't have all day! What should I do with the filthy mudblood?" Voldemort screamed at him again, this time with a distinct edge of annoyance.

Severus risked a quick glance down to where the girl was lying. Inwardly he winced at the state her body was in. She was absolutely covered in her own blood, much of which had pooled around her. The only reason he knew she was still alive was by the sporadic rising of her chest and muscles twitching under the strain of the torture she endured. But outwardly he remained composed. As always.

He quickly dropped to one knee and looked to the ground, refusing to make eye contact in reverence of the Dark Lord and responded, "She could be of use, My Lord."

Voldemort seemed to weigh Severus's remark for a moment before hissing back, "Explain."

"We could use her to get information on Potter and the Order. She already has the necessary connections and would be much more useful to our cause alive than dead," Severus retorted back knowledgeably.

He had to buy this. It was his only shot at redemption. Not only that, but the only chance the girl had to live. Her intellect would be too great to waste on one of the Dark Lord's bloody revels.

Voldemort considered this option and was about to agree with Severus before he was cutoff by Lucius.

Lucius took a step out of his position in the circle before taking a knee himself in front of the Dark Lord and said, "With all due respect, My Lord. Why not simply kill the girl? Potter would fall apart if the mangled body of his best friend was delivered to him. It could change the tides of the war."

'Bloody Lucius!' Severus thought to himself without a change in outward emotion. 'Leave it to that imbecile to fuck everything up.'

Voldemort responded, "Well that does sound fun…"

"My Lord, please see reason," Severus started but was cutoff by a familiar unbearable pain as he faintly heard the Dark Lord scream _"Crucio!"_

After a moment or two Voldemort let up on the curse before hissing, "You dare call me unreasonable, Severus?"

Severus struggled back onto his one knee as he profusely began to apologize, "Never, My Lord! I simply need you to understand what opportunities you would miss out on if the mudblood is killed."

Voldemort stared into Severus's eyes, searching his mind for any sort of untoward plot against the Dark Lord. He came up seemingly satisfied in his search and hissed, "Continue."

"She could provide the missing link to Potter and his brigade of morons now that I am unable to do so. You need someone behind enemy lines in order to ensure victory for your cause," he started, "Potter would eventually overcome his emotions following her death, of that I can assure you. Why strike with one attack when you can strike repeatedly? By forcing her to divulge information on the plans of the Order we can win!"

Lucius interrupted at this point once more and said, "It's all nonsense, My Lord. There is no precedence for an Order member to willingly divulge information on the light, especially Potter's closest friend. If we don't kill her now, we'll end up killing her later after time and energy is wasted trying to get her to speak. If we kill her now, we can make our point known! The Potter boy will never overcome this loss!"

"Enough!" Voldemort screamed. "Lucius is right. The mudblood will never speak out against Potter. We've experienced it with Order members before. They all would rather be tortured than speak."

Severus held his breath waiting for Voldemort to make up his mind. Hopefully Lucius didn't completely screw him. Although there was absolutely no way the Dark Lord would choose Lucius's plan over his own.

"Kill her, Lucius," Voldemort finally hissed after making his decision.

* * *

><p>AN:

Yikes! Poor Hermione! Leave me a review and let me know what you think…should she live or die?


	3. The Doulos Bond

Thanks for all the great reviews! You guys seriously made my life! Keep it up and you'll keep getting almost daily updates….Deal?

Chapter 3

The Doulos Bond

"Wait!" Severus bellowed before he could stop the words from slipping through his lips.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort cursed directly into Severus's chest. He held the curse for a couple of seconds before releasing it.

Severus crumbled to the ground but managed to pull himself up once again to his knee. Although he tried his hardest to not let the aftershocks affect his ability to remain upright, it was still difficult. It took many years of being exposed to torture to be able to maintain his façade, and he was not about to break now. Not with his plan about to vaporize right in front of his eyes.

Voldemort held up his hand to Lucius, demanding him to cease his attack on Hermione and seethed, "You dare defy my direct orders! You are walking on thin ice, Severus."

"I apologize, My Lord," Severus muttered as confidently as he could after being submitted to the Dark Lord's powerful Cruciatus Curse. "But I believe you are making an enormous mistake."

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort spewed at him once more.

Once again Severus crumbled to the ground. He shakily got back to his knee once more but this time was unable to hold back all of the tremors that threatened to shake through his body. But still his strong and evil façade masked the weakness, despite how his body shook on the inside.

"What should I do with her then, Severus?" Voldemort hissed as he quickly took two long strides closer to where Severus kneeled. "I neither have the time nor the resources to break her! My time is better spent tracking down and killing Potter. This one insignificant mudblood could not possibly make or break this war!"

"I can break her," Severus whispered quietly, but dangerously. This was his absolute last chance of saving her life, and therefore his own. If he was going to die, it was going to be right here and right now.

This made Voldemort grab Severus's chin and force his eyes to meet his own. Voldemort pillaged through Severus's mind searching for any sense of betrayal or benevolent intentions before pulling roughly out.

Severus dropped onto both hands and knees, gasping for breath at the strength of the attack. After a moment he risked a glance upwards to see if he had some how passed Voldemort's mental test. That was when he saw Voldemort grinning down at him with an evil smirk smeared across his snakelike face.

"And how do you plan on breaking her?" Voldemort questioned.

"I've known the bloody chit for the better part of a decade. It shouldn't be difficult. She's just a filthy mudblood after all," he chuckled cruelly.

The Death Eaters in the crowd began to chuckle along side Severus at his retort, before Voldemort held up a hand to silence the crowd, "It's not good enough. I need a real plan, damn it!"

Severus's heart immediately sank for the tables had turned quickly on this conversation. He no longer held the upper hand. For without a solid plan, the Dark Lord was going to execute the bloody girl.

'And probably me as well,' he thought to himself.

Severus began to sifting through his strategically built mind for any sort of plan. What would it take to convince him that he could take this task on and succeed.? Could he try to break her in front of the entire revel right now? But what if he wasn't able to do it? What if she was stronger than he originally thought? What if she refused to break? That would be a pretty typical Gryffindor move after all.

"May I kill her now, My Lord?" Lucius snarled, "Clearly Severus isn't up to the challenge, like usual."

"Enough!" Voldemort barked at Lucius, "I have the solution to Severus's little problem."

Severus was afraid to hear what the Dark Lord had to say. Any sort of plan he came up with on his own usually dealt with murdering and maiming. Nothing good could come of this plan. Maybe both of them were better off dead? At least then they wouldn't be subjected to whatever twisted sense of justice the Dark Lord had in mind. Why was it that he was fighting so hard to save her again?

But still Severus pretended to listen intently to what the maniac had to say.

"The Doulos Bond," Voldemort said loudly.

The murmuring around the crowd of Death Eaters indicated they didn't exactly know what the Doulos Bond was. They had never heard of it before and couldn't help but to wonder what it entailed.

But Severus knew exactly what it entailed. And he was right. Maybe he was better off murdered than sharing a Doulos Bond with the Granger girl.

The Doulos Bond, also known as the Servants Bond was used in ancient times to bind a servant to his master. It ensured the master had complete control over the servant at all times. The servant cannot disobey a direct order from the master under any circumstance. But that wasn't the worst part.

If the master died, the servant did as well.

Beyond those details he wasn't exactly sure of what the Doulos Bond encompassed. But he knew it wouldn't be pretty. Especially if the Dark Lord thought it was a brilliant plan.

"Severus, go over to the girl," Voldemort hissed at him. "We will bond you tonight."

Severus inaudibly gulped at this thought. He wasn't sure this was a good idea in general, let alone completing the task tonight. But it looked like he wasn't going to have a choice in the matter. What the Dark Lord wants, the Dark Lord gets after all. And no one would stand in his way.

Severus had come this far already, and he wasn't about to give it all up now.

He arose from his knee shakily before approaching the still breathing girl lying just strides away. Blood hasn't made him squeamish in a long time, so crouching in the pool of her blood to be next to her wasn't a problem. He grabbed her left wrist with his left hand before peering up from the ground and into Voldemort's eyes.

"Alligo me servum tuum ad te usque in finem saeculi," Voldemort began to chant, "Omni obedientia est momentum. Te obligo doulos!"

At once an unbearable burning erupted at the base of Severus's wrist. He knew she felt it as well because her breaths began to come in sharp gasps. He was on the verge of collapse at how great the pain was. It surpassed by far the pain which he endured during the revel tonight.

Maybe even ever.

He looked down at the Granger girl as the pain began to recede. He sincerely doubted that with the state her body was in before the bonding, that she would have survived this attack as well.

Alas, her chest maintained it's steady up and down rhythm. She was clearly still alive.

Next he looked to the base of his wrist which was the source of the previous excruciating pain. Instead of the pasty yet unblemished skin he was expecting to find, he found a mark in its place. The mark was a tattoo of two interlocking black circles. The mark of the Doulos Bond.

Hermione had an exact replica on her wrist as the one he had on his left wrist.

"It is done," Voldemort said, "She is yours to break now, Severus."

"Thank you, My Lord. You have bestowed upon me the highest honor," Severus said as he bowed his head close to the ground.

Voldemort looked pleased with Severus's gratitude before he said, "Remember Severus, you break her and get the information I need or it's your neck."

"Of course, My Lord, " Severus said vehemently, "I won't let you down."

"You had better not," Voldemort said dangerously before turning to his Death Eaters and screamed, "Get out of my sight!"

It didn't take long for the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself to clear out, except for Lucius and Severus.

Lucius approached Severus quickly with his wand extended out towards Severus's chest. It didn't take Severus more than a second to have his own wand pointed at Lucius in a defensive gesture.

"You may have won this time, Severus, but you will not beat me," Lucius seethed dangerously through clenched teeth. "I brought the bloody chit here and I will have that her killed if it's the last thing I do!"

Severus raised his wand more firmly before retorting, "Not if I have anything to do with it, Lucius. And you will do well to remember that I am acting under the Dark Lord's direct orders."

"Only if you succeed, which I will ensure you won't," Lucius sneered before turning on his heel and apparating away.

Severus was left alone in the large circular room with the barely conscious Hermione for company. He crouched back down to her side and lifted her into his arms.

"Merlin save us," Severus whispered as he carried Hermione back to his own quarters within the Dark Lord's castle.

* * *

><p>AN:

More details about the Doulos Bond will surface as Hermione and Severus begin to unveil them. What do you think the Doulos Bond entails?

Review and let me know!


	4. Awakenings

Sorry it's been a couple of days since my last update, life and all that non-sense. Here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

Awakenings

It didn't take long for Severus to carry Hermione all the way back to his rooms. Ever since he betrayed the Order by killing Albus, he had no where else to live besides here at Voldemort's compound. Hogwart's had kicked him out and so had the Order of the Phoenix. He couldn't go back to Spinner's End because he was a wanted man. That was the first place they would go to look for him. He had come too far to be captured and locked up in Azkaban as an innocent man. No, it was better that he remained here with the rest of his Death Eaters. It may not be the most comfortable place in the world to live, but it provided him the protection he needed.

As he crossed the threshold of his tiny room, he placed Hermione on his large four-poster bed. It was the only piece of luxury that was afforded to him, so he hoped he would be able to charm her blood off if once he finished healing her wounds.

'Bloody chit. She interferes in my life even after we have both left Hogwart's,' he thought to himself as he propped her body up on a few pillows.

He took out his wand and began to wave it across her body, using diagnostic spells to determine the extent of her injuries. Surely whatever she endured he would be able to cure. She had not been subjected to anything he hadn't survived before after all.

"_Episkey,"_ he chanted over each gash, watching it heal instantly. It was the best he could do under the circumstances. She would carry the scars of tonight with her the rest of her life, but at least she was alive.

He quickly crossed the room to rummage through his potion's cabinet for the draught he invented specifically for the after effects of being put under the Cruciatus. After uncorking the bottle and taking a small sip himself, he went back to Hermione's side. He opened her mouth and dumped the remaining potion into her mouth, while massaging her neck to encourage her to swallow.

Once he was satisfied that she was completely cured of any damage that was inflicted on her, he looked down once more to his bed. Just as he predicted it was covered in her blood. He wiped an exasperated hand down his face before he set out to cleaning up her body and therefore his bed.

"_Scourgify,"_ he whispered as her body and his bed became completely devoid of blood and dirt at once.

He took a step back to look at his handy-work. Once she was clean, she looked rather peaceful and pretty. No, not pretty. Where had that come from? She was the annoying know-it-all that tortured him for years as a teacher. Pretty frustrating, was more like it.

Now exhausted from the eventful evening, Severus sat down in his winged chair next to the bed. Normally under these circumstances he would enjoy a nightcap; alas he didn't indulge himself tonight. Instead his eyes closed and he drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>He awoke to a wand pointed directly towards his face.<p>

It only took a moment before his senses returned and his potential attacker was disarmed and pinned against the wall.

Who would dare to attempt to hex him while he was sleeping? Did he forget to set his wards last night? How in the bloody hell did someone get in here without him knowing?

As these questions rushed around his brain, seeking an answer, his head whipped around to look at the imposter. His shoulders relaxed at once when he found Hermione Granger stuck to his wall.

"Let me go, you monster!" Hermione screamed at him as she struggled to release herself from the bond that kept her plastered against the wall.

Severus gave a slight chuckle before waving his wand and watching her crumble to the ground. He had completely forgotten about the events of last night when he first woke up. How he had forgotten was completely beyond him. How anyone could forget the bloody chit was incomprehensible.

As Hermione tried to unceremoniously right herself from her newfound place on the wooden floor, she couldn't help but be completely peeved with Severus. And she was definitely going to let him know exactly how angry she was.

"How dare you!" she screamed as she waved her wand to cast a curse at Severus.

Severus nonchalantly cast her curse aside as he let her continue to rant.

"How dare you get us into this situation!" she continued on as she cast another hex, "How dare you presume that I would rather give up information on my friends than die!"

"So I take it you remember what happened last night?" he said calmly as he blocked another curse.

"Of course I do! I wasn't given the gift of unconsciousness like I should've been blessed with!" she shrieked even louder as she took two steps closer to him. "He was going to kill me! You should have let him, damn it!"

"Trust me, if I had known it would come down to being bonded to you, I would have!" Severus sneered as he stepped even closer to her. They were now standing almost toe to toe.

She punched him in the middle of his broad chest and hissed, "That still doesn't answer my question, Snape! Why didn't you let him kill me?" She continued to issue punch after punch to his lean, muscular body.

As he blocked each and every attack he hissed back, "It has nothing to do with you! I never thought this would be the Dark Lord's solution. I don't like this situation any more than you do."

Hermione laughed at this, "How did you not think it would end up like this! You told him you were going to break me! You told him that you were going to get information! Did you really think it was going to be that easy? That he would simply take your word for it?"

Severus grumbled at this as he snatched her wrists in his hands in an attempt to get her to stop assaulting his body, "Of course not! Don't mistake me for a fool. I bloody knew he was going to do something drastic, as he always does. I did it for the _cause_ you moronic girl!"

Hermione struggled for one last moment before giving up her fight with him. She let her wrists go limp in his hands and whispered, "What _cause_? Who could you possibly be fighting for besides yourself? You killed Dumbledore for Merlin's sake!"

Severus dropped her wrists once he realized she was no longer trying to punch his lights out and sneered back, "I don't like this whole Doulos Bond situation any more than you do, of that you can be assured," before pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "So why did I save you, you ask? For the _cause_ of course! Just because I killed Dumbledore do you really think I gave up my regards for the side of the light? That I blew off decades of dedication and work because of one decision I was forced to make?"

Hermione responded by simply putting her hands on her hips and nodding, yes, back.

This response pushed Severus over the edge. He reached out and grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her slightly as he yelled, "You bloody moronic girl! How can you think I would betray the singular group of people that ever believed in me? That I would turn my back on my entire life? Did it ever cross your simple little mind that I would have been killed if I didn't murder Albus? That he was going to die any way if I didn't do it myself?"

She struggled out of his grasp once more and whispered back, "How can I trust you? Why would I trust you? If you are so bloody altruistic why wouldn't you just let me die? We both know that would've been the easier way out!"

"The easier way out for you, maybe!" Severus retorted back, "If I let him kill you, eventually he would have killed me as well. Eventually I would have out lived my worth to him."

Hermione snorted in derision, "Of course, it's still all about keeping yourself alive. If you really cared about the _cause_ succeeding you would let me go and die in honor rather than betraying everything it stood for."

"That's where you're wrong! If I really cared about the _cause_, I would keep the connection I worked so hard to gain with the Order," he said back, "The Order has been without a spy ever since I was…let go."

Hermione stuck her chin out at this and responded, "Who says we need a spy? We have Harry's mental connection to track the moods and plans of Voldemort. There's no need for a spy. We are doing just fine without one."

"And they call you the brightest witch of your age…," Severus snorted and let out a tiny sarcastic laugh.

Hermione simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Think like a Slytherin for one minute," Severus began to explain. "Don't you think the Dark Lord knows of Potter's connection with him? That he has and will use it against him? The Order is completely blind! And if they don't get their hands on another spy, they may as well kiss their arses goodbye. And that's where you and this damn Doulos Bond come into play. I have to say, I really despise the bond part of all of this, but at least the Order has another connection."

Hermione finally let the weight of her situation hit her and she sat back onto the bed. She knew Severus was completely right.

"Bloody hell," Hermione quietly cursed. "What am I going to do? How are we ever going to pull this off?"

Finally having Hermione emotionally back under control, Severus took a seat next to her on the bed and whispered, "We'll figure it out. And we'll figure out the details of the Doulos Bond, too.'

Hermione cupped her face in her hands at this and said, "This is going to be a disaster."

Severus simply nodded his head and said, "I know. I know."

* * *

><p>AN:

Thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews and favorite and alert adds! I love you all!

What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know!


	5. The Planning

*ducks under desk* So sorry everyone! It's been much too long since I updated last and for that I deeply apologize. Writer's block has hit me hard this time! Hope you enjoy the _finally_ new chapter!

Chapter 5

The Planning

Hermione awoke suddenly from a long night's sleep and was immediately confused. She was in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes darted around the room as the fuzziness of sleep finally left her mind and she remembered exactly where she was. And exactly why she was here and not dead. She leaned back once more into her pillows and let the reality of her situation wash over her. What the bloody hell was she going to do? All she wanted to do was forget everything that happened last night and return to the familiarity of her friends and her life.

Alas that was not to be.

Her thoughts were interrupted at once by something that was finally familiar to her, something that she had been longing for on her journey with the boys.

The aroma of coffee wafted from the next room, where she could only assume Severus was brewing it.

'When did I start thinking of him as Severus?' she thought to herself as she shook her head in confusion, 'Must have been after-effects of the curses I took last night.'

Hermione sat up slowly while wincing because her body was screaming in pain due to the previous night's torture. She eventually made her way to the kitchen, wearing the same clothes she had been in when she was captured last night.

"Good morning," Severus muttered as he poured his coffee into an awaiting mug.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest as she stood in the doorway and said, "I never took you for one that would drink coffee over tea."

At this Severus turned half of his body to face her and raised one eyebrow before responding, "Some things about me may surprise you."

Hermione blushed slightly at this and she didn't know why. It's not like he was coming on to her in any way. Quite the opposite actually, she was sure. Perhaps her mind was a little filthier than she had originally thought.

"Merlin, I need to stop hanging around the boys," she muttered almost silently to herself.

"What was that?" Severus said interrupting her train of thought.

Her internal dialogue was instantaneously burst and she quickly responded as she took a seat at the small table in the corner of the kitchen, "I said I'll have a cup of coffee too."

Severus raised his eyebrow again before turning to his cupboard and pulling out another mug and pouring one more cupful of the warm, bitter brew.

With one mug in each hand he approached the tiny table before carefully setting her mug down in front of her and saying with half of a grin, "And here I thought _you_ were supposed to be _my_ servant."

Hermione was completely gobsmacked and the look on her face showed it.

"Did you just make a joke, Professor?"

"Yes, I believe I did. It's not completely unheard of I assure you," he said back jokingly as he took a sip of his hot coffee, "And I believe under the circumstances you can drop the Professor title. If we're going to make this work, then we may as well be on friendlier terms."

If Hermione was surprised at his previous joke she was definitely shocked at his suggestion of being on "friendlier terms".

"Have I finally done the impossible? Have I rendered the insufferable know-it-all completely speechless?" Severus quipped as he took another sip of his coffee, knowing this would spur her back into the conversation.

At this Hermione narrowed her eyes and smiled facetiously before saying, "Ha-ha very funny."

Severus smiled at this before retorting, "I certainly thought so."

Hermione giggled and relaxed at this. He was actually acting like a human being around her. There was certainly no precedence for his behavior, and she wondered if this was what he truly was like under his mean exterior. If his mean exterior was simply a defense for coping with his role in this forsaken war.

After a few minutes of silence and half of a cup of coffee each, Hermione sparked the conversation once more, although this time it was to be a more serious one.

"What are we going to do? What's our plan?" she whispered while looking down into her mug of coffee which she had encircled with both hands.

Severus sighed before starting, "I honestly haven't worked out all of the details yet."

Hermione picked her head up sharply and spat, "How could you possibly have had time to think about this already? It was just last night for Merlin's sake! We immediately fell asleep after our fight last night! Were you planning this whole attack all along?"

Confusion and rage stormed through his body as he yelled back, "I'm sorry all of us don't sleep as easily or soundly as you do! Or even had a bed to sleep on at all for that matter! All of this made for plenty of extra time for me to formulate a plan while you were off escaping into dreamland undoubtedly dreaming about those bloody imbeciles you call best mates!"

"I'm….," Hermione tried to interrupt his tirade, but she was cut-off by him standing up and continuing.

"And the next time you decide to blame me for your bloody capture, let's remember who got captured in the place. If you and your duo of idiots had an ounce of sense in your brains we wouldn't be in the situation we are now. If you think this is entirely my fault and continue to blame your stupid mistakes on me, you have another thing coming," Severus hissed back at her, "And I'm sorry for saving your life. It truly has come to be my biggest regret."

At this he turned on his heel to stomp out of the room before she caught his elbow with her small hand. She turned him to face her despite the fight he put up.

Hermione looked into his eyes and whispered back, "I'm sorry. I was completely out of line with my accusation."

Severus continued to grind his teeth and stare anywhere but at her. At once she grasped his chin and made him focus on her and only her.

"I'm sorry. I should be thanking you not punishing you for saving me. Please don't shut me out, Severus," she whispered to him.

Hearing his name on her lips was enough to melt away the anger and hostility he was holding against her. He sighed once before dropping his chin to his chest in defeat and whispered back, "Apology accepted."

Hermione took a deep breath of relief and took a step back towards her chair and forgotten coffee mug before turning and said, "And obviously you can have the bed. I didn't mean to intrude."

This made Severus feel like a complete arse. He didn't want to take the one comfort the girl had away from her. He may be dark and evil, but he certainly wasn't that soul-less.

"No, really, that won't be necessary. I don't sleep well any way. It may as well be put to good use," he said back to her as he wiped an exasperated hand down his face and took a seat back in his chair at the kitchen table.

"You really don't have to…," Hermione started before she was interrupted once more.

"I insist," Severus said with finality in his voice.

Hermione smiled and took his friendly offer as an apology for his previous harsh words.

To avoid the awkward silence that was surely going to encroach in only a matter of seconds Hermione said, "Now back to what we were originally discussing…."

Severus gave a loud snort of laughter at this and said, "Do we ever have conversations without fighting?"

Hermione laughed out loud at this and shook her head, "I don't think so. Maybe one day we will."

Severus got quiet once more and whispered, "In order to have any chance of survival in this we need to lay some ground rules."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"You have to remember that, although you may be safe here in my rooms, this place is extremely dangerous for you. Lucius is out to get you and probably a whole host of others as well. You must take every precaution to maintain your safety," he started on his explanation, "Because of this, I don't think you should leave my rooms unless it is ordered by the Dark Lord."

"I completely agree that it's unsafe here. That's why I thought I would be leaving and going to collect whatever sort of information you need on the Order," she said back only slightly confused.

Severus clenched his jaw as he retorted, "You can't leave here until I have trained you to handle this life-style."

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh before whispering back, "How long? How long do you intend on keeping me here?"

Severus locked eyes with her and said, "As long as it takes."

This vague answer only served to spark determination in Hermione as she opened her eyes and asked, "And what will the training entail?"

"Extensive survival skills that every spy needs. Occlumency, Legilimency, dueling, hand-to hand combat…," Severus ticked off on his fingers before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Hand-to-hand combat? Surely that won't be necessary!" Hermione interrupted.

"Don't be naïve, Hermione. It really doesn't suit you," Severus scoffed back, "Hand-to-hand combat has saved my life on more than one occasion. Most wizards and witches won't bother to learn to fight the muggle way. But when they lose their wands they are helpless, this is where you will be able to strike to kill."

Hermione gulped at the thought of killing someone with her bare hands. Killing someone with a wand she might be able to do if they were set on killing her first, but without a wand? She wasn't so sure.

Seeing the skeptical look on smeared across her face Severus said, "You'll be able to kill an enemy without even thinking when I get done with you."

If this was supposed to make Hermione feel better, she wasn't so sure that this plan was going to work for her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to beat out my writer's block. Reviews tend to help! hehe**


	6. Nobody said it Was Easy

I'm so sorry everyone! I'm trying to find my muse for this story, but it's been very difficult for me. Thanks for continuing to stick around through my long absence. Hopefully the worst of the writer's block is gone! Enjoy the new chapter and please let me know what you think of the story so far.

Chapter 6

Nobody said it Was Easy

"Again!" Severus yelled from his place directly above her.

Hermione had once again found herself flat on her back, staring up at Severus for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. As much as her tired body wanted to refuse his order for her to get up, she still found herself some how making it's way back up from the cold, concrete ground.

"Damn Doulos Bond," she whispered to herself as her muscles screamed in protest while she made her ascent to her feet.

Severus crossed his arms in exasperation as he smirked, "Well if my powers through the Doulos Bond are the only way I'm going to get your lazy arse off the floor to continue our training, then so be it."

Hermione decided not to retort to his snarky remark, but merely rolled her eyes instead.

They had been training for the last three days in occlumency, legilimency, dueling, and her least favorite, hand-to-hand combat. Severus had cleared the space in half of his rooms to set up an extremely rudimentary training area. He insisted that she become proficient in every aspect of combat in order to be prepared for her task ahead. But since they were stuck in the Dark Lord's lair until Severus finished "breaking" Hermione, they had no choice but to remain where they were and make the best of it.

Hermione bent over at the waist and tried to catch her breath as she questioned Severus, "Haven't we had enough combat training for today?"

"Do you want this plan to work or not?" He sneered back as he took up a battle-ready stance a couple of paces from where she was now standing.

Hermione exhaled deeply once before taking up a similar position to him. She nodded her head once to indicate that she was ready for another brutal onslaught of physical attacks from him.

At once, Severus took a quick jab to her abdomen which she easily spun to avoid while lifting her right leg at the same time to kick at his head.

He blocked her kick with his forearm and knocked her off balance before taking a swing at her head as she fumbled backward.

She was able to duck in time before springing back up to her feet, where they began to circle one another as if they were in a boxing match.

Hermione attempted to break the stalemate and land a right hook to his kidney but was interrupted by his leg sweeping underneath her, taking her off of her feet and directly onto her back with a 'thud'.

And for the hundred and first time today, she found herself on her back looking up at Severus.

"Satisfied now?" she asked as she coughed to bring air back into her lungs.

Severus smirked before reaching down to help her back up off the floor, "I suppose that will be enough combat training for the night."

Once Hermione was righted back onto her feet, she brushed the dirt off of her clothes and said, "I'm completely hopeless at hand-to-hand combat. We may as well give up and concentrate on the other aspects of fighting that I am actually good at."

"Every aspect of your training is equally important, Hermione," Severus retorted back in exasperation, "How many times do we have to go over…"

He cut himself off and grunted in pain as he grabbed for his forearm.

Hermione looked at him with concern. Voldemort had not summoned him these last few days as he presumed that Severus was too busy 'breaking' her. She wondered what he could possibly want. Why would he choose now to call on Severus after all of this time?

"I must go," Severus whispered as he threw his cloak over his shoulders, "Try to get some rest. Our training intensity will increase tomorrow."

She nodded her head in understanding, not having the heart to argue with him let alone the will due to the Doulos Bond.

After one last glance at her, he turned on his heel and left the room.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Hermione woke from her light sleep as she heard the door to the rooms creak open. She sat upright in bed once she saw it was Severus returning from his latest revel.<p>

Severus was favoring his right leg as he limped into the room. He had a cut lip as well, but no other obvious physical injuries. But all of this was enough to frighten Hermione.

"What happened?" she whispered at she rushed to his side. She attempted to help him to the couch, but he refused her help by shrugging her off.

"Nothing I can't handle," he hissed angrily.

Hermione pursed her lips as she tried once more to help him by examining his right leg.

But he pushed her away again and snapped, "I can take care of it myself!"

The effects of the Doulos Bond tugged on her limbs and forced her away from him so hard that she nearly fell to the ground. He must be really angry to have that strong of a power over their bond.

She righted herself and made her way back to the bed. She figured it was best to not anger him any further tonight.

There would be time for more questions tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next morning Hermione awoke to the smell of freshly brewed coffee, just as she did most mornings. She yawned once and stretched her arms over her head before pulling back the covers and climbing out of bed.<p>

She took her now normal seat at the table where Severus automatically poured her a cup of the rich brew. She carefully brought the cup to her lips and sipped a bit of the coffee, while waiting for Severus to take the seat across from her.

After a couple of minutes Severus took his seat and began sipping from his cup as well. The two sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Hermione said, "You're looking well this morning."

Severus cleared his throat and placed his cup down before muttering, "I apologize for last night. I didn't mean to order you around. To abuse our bond."

Hermione put her cup down as well, a bit shocked by his apology. He wasn't known to give them too often after all.

"You were in pain. I understand, don't worry about it," she whispered back.

Severus ran a hand down his face in exasperation before softly saying back, "No. I can't continue to exploit my power over you. It isn't right. It makes me no better than him."

Hermione frowned before saying, "There's nothing you can do. There is no loophole to the bond. I must do what you say, no matter what. Even if you mean to order me around or not."

"It still doesn't make it right. I'll try my best to not abuse the bond any longer. Intentional or not," Severus whispered back.

They went back to finishing their coffees for a few more minutes. Their morning coffee was the only time during the day in which they both took a break from training, so it was Hermione's favorite part of the day.

Alas all good things come to an end.

"Alright, break's over. Time to resume your training," Severus said as he stood up and gathered their cups to bring to the sink.

Hermione groaned before getting up and out of her chair herself, "What's on the agenda for today?"

Severus smirked evilly before saying, "Occlumency."

Hermione gulped. She wasn't sure what was worse, having her body beat up by Severus or her mind. It would be another long day ahead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Sorry, I know it's short but it's all I've got right now. I know where I want to take the story eventually, but I'm just having a hard time getting there.

Thanks again for all of your thoughtful reviews! Can't wait to hear back from all of you!


	7. Fights

**I'm on a roll, guys! Woo! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**Fights**

Hermione took a seat down in the cold, metal chair that Severus had set out for her in the middle of the make-shift training room. She had tampered with Occlumency before, back when Harry was trying to learn, but she had definitely never mastered the skill. She was regretting never taking the time to learn, for Severus was surely going to give her hell.

Severus dragged an identical chair with a loud screech across the room before plopping it not even three metres from where Hermione was sitting in her chair. He flung his robes out over the edges of his chair before carefully taking a seat himself.

He quickly locked eyes with hers and questioned, "I take it you have experimented with Occlumency before?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, of course. When you tried to teach Harry, I attempted to learn myself in order to help him."

"And how did it go?" He asked seriously, trying to gauge how their training session would go.

"I was better than both of the boys…," Hermione said falsely confident.

Severus saw right through her confidence and scoffed, "What a consolation prize! Honestly, most first years are more adept at Occlumency than those two blundering imbeciles."

"They're not imbeciles!" Hermione seethed.

This actually made Severus laugh out loud and he managed to sputter out, "That's clearly a matter of opinion. Potter was completely incapable of grasping even the basics of Occlumency, and I can't imagine Weasley was much better."

Hermione straightened at this, "Well, they may not be the most brilliant wizards out there when it comes to Occlumency, but they are damn good friends!"

"If they are such good friends, then why did they leave you in the woods to die? Why didn't they follow you into the Dark Lord's clutches? Why are we in this situation?" he blurted out before he could restrain himself.

Hermione flinched at his harsh remark and held back tears, because there was no way she was going to let him see her cry.

Severus immediately felt ashamed of making her feel so bad. Being in the Dark Lord's presence for so long had really taken a toll on him. That he could say something so hurtful without even giving it a second thought had finally convinced him that he was nothing but pure evil.

Hermione sniffled, "I just miss them, you know?"

Severus nodded but remained silent, clearly ashamed of himself.

"I don't even know if they're alright, if they made it out of there alive," she began to say frantically, "For all I know, they're dead! I'm sure some Snatcher followed their apparation trail and captured them right after me. They're probably locked up in this building right, just like I am!" Hermione continued as she stood up out of her chair and began to pace around the room, "Except they're not as lucky as I am. At least I'm here with you and not Bellatrix or Lucius. Even though you are a snarky bastard most of the time."

Severus continued to sit in silence, even though she did take a swift kick to his ego. He figured it was the least he could do since she was so worked up over her friends because of his bloody stupid remark.

After a few deep breaths Hermione began to calm down. She stopped her pacing around the room and headed back to her chair to regain her senses.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line," she said as she looked down at her wringing hands in her lap.

"I'm sorry as well. What I said was completely uncalled for, no matter how much truth to it there was," he tried to joke.

This caused Hermione to crack a smile and say, "They are kind of morons aren't they?"

Severus simply shrugged his shoulders and nodded in agreement.

"When do you think I can get back to them? That is, if they aren't already captured," she asked him seriously.

Severus wiped a hand in exasperation down his face and said, "It's difficult to say. I need to make sure you're physically and mentally prepared for the task that lies ahead."

"How long will that take?" she questioned him further, not liking his blasé response.

"A week? Two if I can stretch it that long. The Dark Lord doesn't believe it should take more than a week to break you, due to our history," he said in disgust, "As for the other two, as far as I know they haven't been captured."

"How can you be certain?" she interrupted.

"I would have heard gloating amongst the rest of the Death Eaters by now if they had been the ones to bring Potter and his blood-traitor friend to the feet of the Dark Lord," he said seriously, 'If there's one thing the Death Eaters are not, it's modest."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, "You're absolutely right. I can't believe I've gotten so worked up about it."

Severus nodded in understanding before he said, "It's normal to worry over those that you love."

After a few seconds of silence between the two, Severus cleared his throat once, "It's time to continue your Occlumency training. Shall we begin? I'm assuming I don't have to re-teach the basic principles?"

Hermione shook her head, knowing that what she had taught herself so far would carry her far enough to get through the first lesson. There was no need to waste precious time relearning what she already knew.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she said as she clenched her jaw in determination.

"_Legilimens!_"

* * *

><p>Hermione went to bed with a pounding headache that night. Severus had blasted through her mind over and over for the last four hours. She was surprised she was still conscious, to be perfectly honest. The longest she was able to hold him out was ten seconds, which was completely unacceptable in him. He expected perfection from her in every aspect of her training. But a few days wasn't enough time for her to master these skills, even if she was the most brilliant witch of her age.<p>

To say he was disappointed would be an understatement.

He set her to work on clearing her mind whenever possible. Which was easier said than done under the current circumstances. She had a lot on her mind what with the war, her friends, her parents, and where she was currently holed up, it was nearly impossible to get it all to leave her mind.

And she thought hand-to-hand combat was hard. She would gladly take the physical combat over the mental one any day.

And the very worst part of the night was the end. Severus got summoned for a second night in a row. So even if she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. She was extremely worried about him whenever he was gone. Severus was her only saving grace in this hellhole.

And if he died, she died. Just a minor detail.

'Damn Doulos Bond,' she thought to herself, not for the first time.

Before she could have another thought cross her mind, the door to the rooms flew open, and there was a dark figure swaying in the doorway. It startled her at first until she realized exactly who it was swaying in the doorway.

"Severus," she whispered in shock.

She quickly got out of bed and ran to his side and supported his body with his before he could fall over. Carefully, she brought him to the couch and took inventory of his physical injuries.

He looked in worse shape than the previous night. His left wrist was mangled and clearly broken. Blood was streaming from his nose and the dribbling from the corner of his mouth. He was having difficulty breathing while clutching his side, which more than likely indicated a broken rib or two. His right foot was twisted in an odd direction and looked extremely swollen and bruised.

"Oh, Severus," she whispered as she started waving her wand over him to heal the injuries that she could. It was a testimony to how injured he was that he even allowed her near him, let alone to heal him.

"What happened to you?" she asked with a small tear in her eye.

She continued to heal all of his broken bones and cast a cleaning spell on him to rid his body of the blood and grime it had acquired through his undoubtedly torturous experience. Eventually she deemed him healthy enough to make it through the night, so she covered him up with a blanket and left him to sleep his injuries off.

As she climbed back into bed she couldn't help but wonder why he was being tortured so badly if he was doing exactly what the Dark Lord wanted him to. Nothing added up. If anything, Severus should be applauded for his efforts in helping the war effort.

But here he was, for the second night in a row, lying even closer to death than the night before. She feared that it he was summoned again tomorrow night, he wouldn't make it home. That he would be murdered.

'I'm going to get to the bottom of this before it kills us both,' was her last thought before she was lulled into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

What is going on with Severus? Will he make it out? Leave me a review and let me know! Thanks for all of your wonderful support so far. Reviews make my muse happy


	8. Revelations

Finally getting my groove back! I'm giving you guys an extra long chapter because of my nearly one year absence. Writer's block and life really got in my way. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 8

Revelations

Just like every morning since she had been captured, Hermione woke to the smell of freshly brewing coffee. How Severus had managed to be moving this morning, let alone up and making coffee for the both of them was beyond her comprehension. After seeing the state he was in last night, he was lucky to alive.

Hermione rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes with her balled up fists before flinging the covers back, stepping out of bed, and heading towards the kitchen.

There stood Severus, in front of the tiny stove scrambling up some eggs for breakfast as if nothing had happened the night before. Like everything was as it should be. That he wasn't beaten within an inch of his life a mere six hours ago.

"Good morning, Hermione. I hope you slept well?" Severus said without turning towards her, still concentrating on the stove in front of him.

"That's all you can say, 'Good morning. I hope you slept well?'" Hermione mocked angrily.

At this Severus sighed in exasperation before he turned off the stove and moved towards her saying, "What would you have me say? Good morning. Thanks for cleaning my blood off the couch last night?"

This made Hermione's blood boil in anger as she screamed at him, "Yes actually! That would have been nice, considering I did have to do that for you last night!"

"I didn't ask you to help me," he said in a dangerous tone, warning her not to push him any further.

Hermione threw her hands up in annoyance before retorting, "What would you have had me do? Leave you there to die in the middle of the room, and therefore killing me in the process thanks to the bloody stupid bond we share? Bloody hell, Severus! An explanation would be nice!"

Severus stepped close to her now and peered down his nose into her face and hissed, "I don't owe you anything. And you would do well to remember that. You have no idea what I go through on a daily basis. And until I want to tell you, you _will_ not question me any further on the subject."

Hermione felt her jaw clench up as her body responded to the direct order Severus gave before she spat back, "Coward. What kind of man abuses a bond like this? I may not be able to ask you about what happened last night, but that will not stop me from questioning you about anything else."

Severus simply raised one eyebrow in retort before taking a seat at the small kitchen table.

"Are you going to have breakfast with me now, or starve all day through your training?" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

Hermione thought about boycotting breakfast for about thirty seconds before she realized she would only be punishing herself. If she had to put up with the training it may as well be on a full stomach.

She huffed once before plopping down into the chair directly across from Severus and digging into her eggs, all the while ignoring Severus's smug smirk from across the table.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the day's training began just as it had every other day so far.<p>

Severus dragged two chairs across the room and placed them facing each other, before taking a seat in one of them himself and gestured for Hermione to take the one opposite his.

'Great. Another Occlumency day,' Hermione thought to herself before taking the seat.

"Seeing as your biggest deficiency is in Occlumency, I have decided we will concentrate on it once more again today," Severus said in a bored tone, "Hopefully we will make more progress today than in the past."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding. She fully agreed that Occlumency was her greatest weakness and it was definitely the most important aspect of her training. Her mastering this skill could make or break them.

"Try to clear your mind. Ignore anything that may be bothering or worrying you. Make your mind a blank canvas," Severus said in a soothing tone to try to get her mind to rest.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on clearing her mind, which definitely wasn't easy after their fight this morning. She did everything she could to put that behind her. Their survival depended on this, and she wasn't about to throw that away over some meaningless fight.

"_Legilimency!"_ Severus whispered.

Hermione immediately set up her wards and was able to stop his initial entrance into her mind. Sweat broke out on her brow as she fought harder and harder to keep him out.

Severus tried to dig deeper and deeper into her mind, but was completely stopped by her mental wards. He attempted to trick her wards into letting him in, but was still unable to enter.

Hermione kept her wards up for a solid twenty minutes before he was able to enter, at which point her mind burst open like a dam and released all the information it held.

Eventually Severus left her mind, leaving her utterly exhausted.

She slumped back into her chair, breathing heavily, obviously having difficulty catching her breath. If she thought she had a headache from their last Occlumency training session, it had nothing on the migraine that was pounding through her head now. She reached her hands up to her temples and began to rub them in an attempt to assuage the pain.

"That was a remarkable display, Hermione. If you can last twenty minutes against my Occlumency, you should have no problem with the Dark Lord. He rarely pressed for information longer than two or three minutes at a time," Severus said as he got up from his chair to fetch her a headache potion, "I believe you have finally mastered Occlumency enough to survive this."

He returned to her side and gave her the headache potion, "Here. This should help with any residual pain you are experiencing."

"Thanks," she said before uncorking the top and downing it all in one shot. She immediately felt the effects take place as her headache began to wane.

"Want to go again?" Severus said jokingly.

Hermione looked up and cracked a small smile before giggling a little, "Not a chance."

* * *

><p>Hermione decided to lie down and take a nap as the Occlumency training had rendered her pretty much useless to any other training. Her body and mind were both incredibly drained from the abuse it had taken. The only cure now was rest.<p>

She had been asleep for a few hours when she woke up to Severus gasping in pain. Carefully, her eyes opened as to not alert him to the fact that she was now awake. With her eyes barely open she saw him clutching his forearm in pain.

This was it. The moment she had been waiting all day for.

She had decided that tonight was the night she was going to get to the bottom of what was going on with Severus. Maybe she wasn't allowed to ask him directly because of the bond, but he never said anything about finding out first hand herself.

She let him have a thirty second head start before she disillusioned herself, and snuck out behind him, careful to make as little noise as possible.

Luckily he hadn't gotten too far down the hallway by the time she was able to follow after him. She could still see the trademark billow of his robes as he glided down the, thankfully, empty hallway.

She took a mental map of where they were going in case she had to quickly find her way back. It would not do well to be found wandering the hallways by other Death Eaters. Not all of them were as kind as Severus. They would surely kill her if they found her away from him alone.

She shuddered at the thought.

They walked a little longer before he turned right and into the circular room that Hermione had arrived in. There was a small windowless opening next to the doorway, which gave her the perfect vantage point for watching the meeting.

She peered into the opening just as Severus was being cursed.

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort bellowed.

Severus's body seized and flopped on the ground as a guttural groan was released from deep in his chest. He was held under the curse for about two minutes before he was released.

As soon as the curse was gone, Severus turned onto his side and coughed up blood onto the concrete floor next to him.

"Why have you disobeyed me yet again? Where is the mudblood?" Voldemort screamed as he walked in a predatory circle around Severus, "Why have you not brought her here? Why have you not broken her yet?"

Severus struggled to get up onto one knee, with his head bowed down to the Dark Lord before uttering breathlessly, "She isn't ready yet, My Lord."

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort yelled.

Severus's screams filled the entire chamber this time. There was no holding back his pain as it was too great.

"It was your job to break her! To turn her against the Order and send her out to get information so we can end this war once and for all!" Voldemort hissed as he took the curse off of Severus.

Severus gasped for air as the curse was lifted. He didn't bother attempting to get to one knee this time, as he knew it was impossible.

Instead Severus whispered in breathless agony back, "She's not ready. She'll blow our cover. It's not ready yet."

"_Relashio!"_ Voldemort cursed before wiping Severus's blood off his own cloak where it had splattered.

Voldemort stomped over to Severus and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him completely off the ground and threw him into the corridor and yelled, "It better be done next time or I will kill you both!"

* * *

><p>Hermione's eyes began to burn as the tears streamed down her cheeks on the other side of the corridor. This was all her fault! He was getting beaten every night because he wanted to make sure she was fully prepared for the mission.<p>

No wonder he didn't want to talk about it this morning! He didn't want to make her feel responsible for his tortures. And how did she repay him? By cussing him out and calling him a coward.

'I am the biggest, most selfish bitch in the world' Hermione thought to herself before she watched Severus slowly rise to his feet.

She didn't know how he managed it, but he began his slow painful trek back to their rooms.

She decided that she better beat him back to the room to save him the pain of knowing that she knows the truth. Running as quickly as her feet would carry her, she made it back in about two minutes.

Now all she had to do was wait for him to get back, hopefully in one piece.

* * *

><p>Hermione cried silently the whole time she waited for him to arrive. She wept for him and the torture he had to go through in order to keep her safe. How he never divulged what he went through on a daily basis in order to spare her feelings.<p>

She had never felt worse in all of her life, for that was for certain.

About thirty more minutes passed before she saw the door slam open with Severus swaying in the doorway.

Hermione rushed towards him and swung his right arm around her shoulders and took his weight onto her tiny frame.

Slowly she was able to move him onto the bed, where she began to heal him. The most life threatening injuries were fixed first, followed by the more minor ones. She would have to wait for his body to heal before she could fix the most minor cuts and bruises.

At least he was stable. She would have to wake him in the middle of the night to administer potions, but he was definitely going to make it.

She cleaned the blood off of him and the bed before pulling a chair up to his bedside and grasped his large hand in hers before drifting off into a very light sleep.

A couple hours later, she awoke to his groaning in pain.

'Damn, I slept longer than I should have. No wonder he's in pain,' she thought to herself as she checked the clock on the wall.

She left her chair and collected the potions she would need to administer before approaching his bedside and whispered, "Severus, it's time to take some more potions. Wake up."

His eyes opened and locked on hers and he hissed, "I don't need your bloody help."

"Shhh, it's alright. Just take these and the pain will go away. Then you can deny my help," she pleaded as she tried to soothe him.

Begrudgingly, he swallowed the potions and felt his body return to normal. Or as normal as it should feel after being tortured by the Dark Lord.

He sat up in his bed before turning to Hermione and asking softly, "Why do you still insist on taking care of me after how I treated you yesterday morning? I should've scared you off by now."

Hermione sat on the bedside before grasping his hand and whispering, "Because this is my entire fault."

"What are you going on about? I'm the one who bargained with the Dark Lord and got us into the situation. This is in no way your fault," he whispered back before caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

Hermione gulped once to settle the butterflies in her stomach at his touch before she admitted, "I followed you to the revel tonight. I know what you have been doing for me."

Just when she braced herself for the onslaught of cussing and cursing because of angry he was with her and they were going to feud like they always do, instead he sighed before dropping his chin to his chest and whispered, "I never wanted you to find out. Especially not like this."

"Why are you doing this for me? Let me go! I'm ready. You've prepared me. I can and will do this," she said as she grasped his hand tighter, "I heard what he said to you as he threw you in the hallway. You don't need to die because of me."

Severus raised his eyes to meet hers once again before whispering back, "I need to make sure you're ready. You'll be killed out there otherwise. I've put too much time into you to waste it now."

She knew this was his way of saying that he cared about her. About what happened to her. That he wasn't as stone cold as he wanted her to believe.

Instead of saying anything back, she simply leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Extra long! Just for you guys. Please review and let me know if you love it or if it was garbage!

Love you all!


End file.
